


Turn of the Millenium

by achievemenhunter



Series: Years of Change [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: and discussed, dicks are mentioned, more's the pity, no touching though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time that Ryan modelled for the photos, the Internet wasn't really a thing. He assumed the pictures would be buried forever, that there hadn't been any digital copies made.</p><p>God, he hated the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of the Millenium

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a dumb thing I wrote over a year ago that I, in my infinite wisdom, only just remembered that I didn't actually post.
> 
> Inspired by a line from the Good Vibrations video (the one where Ryan made Gavin lose his fucking mind by putting a buzzer in his desk), but has very little relevance to the actual video.
> 
> Still a good video.
> 
> I think I need to sleep.

"Aw, what the fuck, Ray." Michael made a disgusted noise as he glanced over at the Puerto Rican's screen. "You can say 'no homo' all you like, but you're literally cruising a subreddit dedicated to gay porn from the 2000s. You could only be gayer if you had a dick up your ass right now."

 

"Nah, I'm looking at it ironically, not like I'm getting off to it or anything."

 

"You fucking hipster," Michael muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"You take that back."

 

"Stop looking at dicks and I will."

 

Ray stared at him challengingly and scrolled down to the next picture, eyes darting to the screen. He snickered. "C'mon, he's hard and he's wearing a fucking denim vest. You can't tell me that's not hilarious."

 

Michael shook his head disbelievingly. "Whatever you say, man. Enjoy your dicks."

 

Ray turned his attention back to the screen, chuckling every now and again at the clash of pornography and terrible turn-of-the-millennium fashion. He kept scrolling until he found something else amusing, laughing at a picture of a man with a soul patch and a bleach-blond fauxhawk. His eyes caught on the photo below and his laughter died in his throat. He scrolled a little, putting the whole photo in view, and his jaw dropped, eyes going wide.

 

"Uh, Michael?" he asked in a strangled voice.

 

"Goddammit, Ray, what now? I've got work to-" he cut himself off as he saw the picture, gaping. "That can't be- that's not Ryan, is it?"

 

"I… I think it is."

 

"What's Ryan?" Gavin asked idly from beside them, having just tuned into their conversation and rolled himself over to Ray's desk. His eyes went as big as saucers. "Oh my god."

 

Across the room, Geoff got out of his chair to see what the commotion was about, Jack trailing closely behind. "All right, what're you dickheads up to now?"

 

Gavin pointed at the screen wordlessly. There was Ryan - more than a decade younger, but still clearly the same person. He was gazing smokily at the camera, clad in a white, wet deep V-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight navy boxer briefs that only really served to dramatically outline the massive erection he was sporting.

 

The Achievement Hunters - sans Ryan, of course - huddled around the computer, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

 

"Look at the size of it!" Gavin finally said after a solid ten seconds of silence, his voice almost a shout. "It's _huge_!"

 

Jack tilted his head, mildly horrified that he was staring at a pornographic picture of his friend, but too mesmerised to look away. "D'you think it's really that big though? Maybe his underwear's padded, or the picture's photoshopped, or something?"

 

"I mean, he doesn't look like he packs that much now, does he?" Ray asked, words slightly dazed. "Or maybe he got, I dunno, a dick reduction? That's a thing, right?"

 

Geoff covered his crotch subconsciously. "That sounds terrible! Why would that be a thing?"

 

The Hispanic gestured at the screen a little wildly. "Would you really wanna be swinging that around every day?"

 

"Good point," Geoff conceded. "Poor bastard probably can't wear shorts that go above the knee. Still don't think that's actually a thing, though."

 

"I _hope_ it's not a thing," Michael chipped in, shuddering slightly. "It makes my peepee want to go up inside me."

 

Geoff snorted and went to say something else, but was interrupted by footsteps and a deep voice. "Hey, guys, what's- _ohmygodhowthefuckdidyoufindthat."_

 

They all jumped about a mile, Ray hurrying to close the tab. Evidently, it wasn't fast enough - Ryan was already standing behind them, a horrified look on his face as he clutched a can of Diet Coke.

 

"Ray's fault!" Geoff yelled immediately, scurrying to the relative safety of his desk. Michael edged his way back to his own desk as silently and unobtrusively as he could, having no idea what anyone was supposed to say in a situation like that.

 

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean- I didn't know- I wasn't looking for it, y'know?" Ray implored. "It was an accident."

 

"None of us knew you …modelled," Jack added. "I mean, the photo's out there now, but we can try contacting the website, see if they'll take it down."

 

Ryan nodded mutely, offering the other man a feeble smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. If anything, he looked more mortified than before, as if it hadn't hit him yet that other people might eventually find the photo as well and recognise him.

 

Gavin seemed unsure what to do or say. "Uh… impressive," he ended up blurting, then smacked himself on the forehead.

 

The older man's cheeks went beet red. "Thanks," he said miserably.

 

"Bollocks, I didn't mean to say that. Sorry, Ryan." About as awkwardly as was possible for a human being to be, Gavin slowly wheeled his chair over to his desk. Ryan slunk over to his own chair, seeming to think that if he sank low enough in his seat and wished really hard he might actually disappear. He sighed to himself when, predictably, that didn't work.

 

It was going to be a very, _very_ long day.


End file.
